


Peace and Quiet

by Smellslikezombies



Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: The stranger across from you won't stop bouncing his leg.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854
Comments: 5
Kudos: 202





	Peace and Quiet

The library was silent, besides the quiet thumping of the boy across from you. His leg was bouncing, and every time his heel met the floor, it scraped across the leg of the table, slightly shaking it and making a small  _ thump _ . You’d been dealing with it for the past hour, and he still seemed to have endless energy to continue, so you leaned forward and tapped on the corner of his manga. 

“Hey,” you whispered, waiting for him to look up to you. He seemed to be engrossed in his reading, foot still scraping against the table. “Hey!” He looked up and cocked his head, and you immediately recognized him as a wing spiker for your uni’s volleyball team. 

“Hm?” Cocking his head, he put his manga down and leaned forward towards you, putting his head in his hands. 

“You keep making sound, and I’m really trying to study here.”

“Oh! That’s my bad. I shouldn’t keep a beautiful girl away from her books.” The sudden flirtation surprised you and you found yourself struggling to answer coherently. 

“Uh...okay. Thanks.” Giving a nod, you turned your head back down, pleased to note that while he continued to bounce his leg, he moved his foot so that it would make no sound on the carpet. 

“What are you studying?” The question made you jump, accidentally knocking another book near your elbow onto the floor. “That’s my bad! I didn’t mean to scare you!” His arms were longer than yours and reached over to grab the book off the ground for you, and in perfect rom-com fashion, his fingers brushed yours when he passed the book over to you. 

You considered lying, knowing that he would most definitely escalate things if he learned the subject. It wasn’t as if you minded though; something about the shaved head and intense gaze just did it for you. “...Anatomy.” His face twisted into a grin, but you quickly cut him off. “Let me guess: ‘I can help you with a little visual learning, if you know what I mean.’ I’ve heard it before, buddy.” 

With that, you stood and walked over to a cart, pushing your books onto them before exploring the shelves for more. Spotting a book you needed on one of the higher shelves, you looked around your feet for a stool. 

“Dammit,” you whispered to yourself, looking back up at the book, mocking your height as it sat on the shelf. 

“Need help?” a voice sounded from behind you, and you whirled around to see the wing spiker close to you, the small aisles of the library not helping with spacing. He was a few inches taller than you and could feasibly get the book, so you just nodded. As soon as you gave some semblance of an okay, he stepped forward, pushing you with your back to the shelf as his chest stretched in front of you. All you could focus on was the way his eyebrows furrowed with concentration and the way his cologne washed over you, unavoidable with how close his body was to yours. His fingers wrapped around the spine and pulled it out of its place before he placed the soles of his feet back on the ground and held the book between you both, the only thing separating you being the 8 inches of the hardcover. 

“Thanks,” was all you could mutter as your hands wrapped around the book, but he still didn’t let go. 

“No problem.” He was leaning forward, eyes darting to your lips as you worried them between your teeth. “Can I kiss you?” Your answer was an action, closing the gap created by the book and pressing your lips to his. Your back was still to the shelves and the wood dug into your back, but he swiped his tongue across your bottom lip and you couldn’t find it in yourself to care about anything besides him. 

“Someone could see,” you gasped as his mouth drifted to your jaw, nipping at the skin. After giving you a few love bites, he pulled away, grinning at the small whimper you let out. His eyes landed on a cart filled with books at the end of the aisle, so he briefly left you to roll it so that it would block from the waist down.

“Problem solved.” He took your wrist and gave a small tug, allowing you to sit on the floor next to him with your backs to the cart. The large textbook was still in your hands, but you dropped it to the carpet in favor of holding his face and kissing him even more. He let out a moan and pulled you closer, hitching your thigh over his body until you were straddling him. 

“Hey…” you warned, leaning close to his ear and pressing your chests together. “We need to be quiet. Can you handle that?” You felt a shiver go through his body and a hardness poked your thigh through his shorts. 

“With you, baby, no promises.” The term made your heart flutter and you found yourself blushing as you looked down at his blissed out expression, eyes half lidded and lips swollen. His hands meandered from your thighs up to your shirt, where he lazily undid the buttons as if you had all the time in the world. You thanked your morning self for deciding to wear a skirt as you ground down onto his bulge, throwing a hand over his mouth when his cries were on the wrong side of too loud. Your shirt was open and his right hand found your breast, pinching your nipple through the thick fabric of your bra. His left hand returned to its spot on your thigh, encouraging you to continue rutting your hips against his. You leaned down and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. 

“Behave,” you commanded, gasping as his hips bucked at the instruction. “Hm...you like that?”

“Fuck…” he hissed, using both hands to hold your body down for more friction. You briefly stood up on your knees and let him pull his shorts down, reveling in his size before he was moving your panties aside and guiding himself to your entrance. You slowly sank down on him, keeping your gaze on his to see his eyes roll back. “So good…” 

“Your cock feels perfect.” You moan low and muffle it by pressing your face into his neck. He held your hips up, enthusiastically thrusting into you and panting hard in your ear. Your lips found a spot just behind his earlobe that had his hips stuttering, pace growing erratic as he toed the line before a small whimper sent him over it. The feeling of his cum coating your walls brought you to your peak with him as you both continued to use each other to ride out your orgasms. 

“I hope you know I don’t normally do things like this.” He grimaced at his sensitivity as he pulled out of you, eyes trained on a trail of his cum that dripped down your thigh. Following his gaze, you ran a finger up until you caught it all and brought it to your mouth, sucking on your digit until it was clean. He swore he almost came again at the sight. 

“Fuck strangers in libraries?” You pressed a small kiss to his lips as he sat up to pull his pants up. “It’s good that I’m special.” 

He presented a toothy smile before reaching into your bag for your phone, grabbing your finger to unlock it and finding the contacts easily. While you fixed your hair, he entered his number and name. “Call me?” 

“‘Ryu-senpai?’” you read skeptically. 

“My teammates call me Tanaka, but for special girls…” He gave you a wink. “They get a first name basis.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
